Just The Way You Are
by Orihara Arisa
Summary: Sakura, Sai, dan Sasuke. Sakura terjebak dengan Sai yang tidak mencintainya. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang selalu menantinya...


"Sakura..."

"Jangan dekati aku, Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku... tidak pantas kau cintai, Sasuke..."

_**Just The Way You Are**_

_Disclaimer : Naruto__Masashi Kishimoto_

_ Pairing : SasuSaku slight SaiSaku _

Sesosok gadis rupawan keluar dari _Konohagakure High School_ ( KHS ). Warna rambutnya yang tidak lazim membuat ia sangat mudah dikenali dari jauh. Rambut _pink_nya melambai-lambai seiring dengan gerakan cepat sang pemiliknya. Mata _emerald_nya memindai gerbang dengan cermat, mencari seseorang yang tenggelam di antara begitu banyak murid KHS yang lain. Apalagi bel pulang sekolah belum lama berdentang, jelas gerbang langsung dipadati siswa yang tidak sabar pulang ke rumah.

Baru saja ia hendak kembali masuk ke dalam gedung, seseorang menahan tangannya. Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno, menoleh dan tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang menahan tangannya.

"Sai-kun," katanya ceria. Seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat dan bibir yang selalu tersenyum itu adalah kekasih sang primadona sekolah, yaitu Sakura Haruno sendiri. Sai sendiri adalah wakil ketua OSIS yang cukup terkenal karena keaktifannya di beberapa klub dan sukses membawa beberapa piala dalam bidang yang berbeda, meskipun tetap kalah dari rival sejatinya, seorang pemuda berambut model emo yang menduduki posisi sebagai ketua OSIS KHS.

Yah, pembicaraan tentang Sasuke Uchiha, rival Sai. Sekarang fokusnya adalah Sakura yang sedang memeluk lengan Sai, yang disambut senyum palsu Sai yang tidak pernah mencapai matanya. Tapi memang, Sai adalah cowok gentleman yang selalu lembut pada wanita. Salah satu faktor Sakura jatuh hati padanya. Apalagi perlakuan spesial Sai pada Sakura, membuat sang primadona takluk dalam genggaman sang wakil ketua OSIS.

"Sai-kun, mau jalan-jalan nanti malam?" Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada lengan Sai, memasang pose andalan untuk merayu kekasihnya. Tapi sayang, Sai bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah dibujuk. Sebuah gelengan yang menyambut ajakan kekasihnya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Tapi besok aku ada ulangan kimia."

"Sai kok gitu, sih? Kan kamu tanpa belajar juga sudah pintar," rayu Sakura.

"Tapi semakin aku belajar, semakin tinggi kemungkinan aku dapat mengalahkan nilai Sasuke, kan?" kata Sai sambil tersenyum. Ya, senyum dalam arti senyum palsu. Sudah biasa.

"Kenapa kamu terlalu terobsesi mengalahkannya sih?" Sakura sudah jenuh, kekasihnya sangat terobsesi mengalahkan Sasuke Uchiha, yaitu lelaki yang mengalahkan Sai dalam segala hal. Posisi ketua OSIS. Posisi ketua tim basket. Nilai akademik. Semuanya. Kecuali satu...

Pacar.

Ya, meskipun Sasuke bisa dikatakan 'hampir sempurna', belum ada satupun cewek yang dapat menyentuh hatinya. Apalagi mengambilnya. Apalagi dengan sifatnya yang anticewek. Otomatis ia tidak pernah terdengar menjalin cinta, meskipun banyak cewek yang menyukainya. Apalagi dengan wajah tampan dan bodi atletisnya, membuat fansnya membludak. Sifat anticeweknya malah dinilai _cool_, meskipun ada satu cewek yang tidak dijauhinya, Sakura Haruno. Sahabat masa kecilnya. Ya, Sai kalah lagi. Membuat Sai makin keki dan makin terobsesi mengalahkannya. Faktor anticeweknya malah membuatnya semakin populer, dan mengalahkan jumlah fans Sai.

Karena itu Sai berusaha mendapatkan hati Sakura, sang primadona sekolah yang notabene satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah dekat dengan Sasuke. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sasuke tidak menaruh perhatian kepada hubungan mereka berdua, membuat Sai tidak merasa puas dengan memiliki Sakura.

"Kamu tentu sudah tahu jawabannya, Sakura. Tentang kenapa aku terobsesi mengalahkan Sasuke." Ini lagi. Pasti karena sifat tidak ingin kalah milik Sai. Membuat Sakura sedikit jengkel kepada gengsi Sai yang terlalu tinggi.

"Ya udah, pulang yuk." Mereka berdua berjalan, bergandengan. Sudah tampak biasa di depan mata para siswa KHS. Sakura yang bergandengan dengan Sai tampak sumringah, sedangkan Sai... seperti biasa, tersenyum palsu. Senyum yang tak pernah mencapai matanya.

Karena senyum itu hanya berguna untuk menutupi semua isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Sakuraa, mau ke diskotik hari ini?"

"Malas ahh..." Sakura menguap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Eh, tapi katanya ada beberapa cowok KHS lho! Katanya Sai juga datang."

"Sai kan besok ulangan kimia?"

"Ahh, paling bohong karena gak mau ketahuan mabuk di diskotik." Kata-kata Ino Yamanaka, sahabatnya membuat matanya yang tadinya setipis kertas membulat.

"Aku ikut!" Sakura menyambar selembar kaus putih, jaket pink dan celana jins pendek. Setelah berganti pakaian, dengan tergesa ia berlari ke arah rumah Ino yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Masa Sai mabuk?

Sakura tergesa turun dari mobil Ino. Sambil merapatkan jaket, ia masuk menembus asap-asap rokok dan wanita-wanita berbaju minim. Tapi yang ditakutkan Sakura terjadi. Malah lebih buruk.

Karena ternyata, yang ada di hadapan Sakura bukan hanya Sai yang mabuk.

Tapi Sai yang mabuk BERAT sambil memeluk dan menciumi gadis murahan yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

Mata Sakura memanas. Rasanya ia hendak menyambar salah satu botol alkohol di bar dan melemparkannya pada cowok itu, tapi ia hanya bisa berbalik pergi dari diskotik itu, mengabaikan semua panggilan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sakura berjalan pergi sambil menangis, memohon pada langit untuk berduka bersamanya. Tapi langitpun tidak mau bersimpati, bulan dengan cerah menerangi langit malam Konoha.

Berjalan tanpa tentu arah, membuat Sakura lelah. Tapi ia belum ingin pulang. Di rumahpun pasti sepi. Kedua orangtuanya sedang ada urusan bisnis di luar kota seperti biasa. Pulangpun tak pernah menyapa barang satu dua kata.

Siapa yang pernah ada untuk dirinya? Siapa yang pernah menghargainya sebagaimana dirinya?

Apakah...

Sasuke?

Sakura mengingat-ngingat lagi kisahnya bersama Sasuke. Memang, dulu ia sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi semenjak ia jadian dengan Sai, hubungan dengan Sasuke benar-benar dilarang. Sekarang Sai sudah terbukti selingkuh. Jadi... ia tidak memiliki hak lagi untuk melarangku bertemu Sasuke, kan? Toh aku juga bukan selingkuh, cuma berteman, pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Untungnya rumah Sasuke tidak terlalu jauh. Dalam hitungan menit, Sakura sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Ditekannya bel dan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke gerbang sambil menunggu sang empunya rumah membukakan pintu.

"Sakura?" sebuah suara yang khas di telinga Sakura. Tapi bukan suara Sasuke, tapi...

"Itachi-san." Sakura tersenyum sopan. Ia mencium punggung tangan Itachi dengan sopan dan mengekori Itachi masuk.

"Siapa-Sakura?" Sasuke beranjak dari sofa, tempat ia sedang membaca buku fisikanya.

"Sasuke..." suara Sakura yang lirih mengisyaratkan agar Sakura bisa berbicara dengannya berdua, tanpa Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan mengajak Sakura ke kamarnya.

"Kena-" belum selesai Sasuke bertanya, air mata Sakura keburu membanjir. Sasuke hanya mengulurkan tissue sebagai tanda simpati, namun wajah _stoic_nya tetap tidak berubah.

"Sai..." ujar Sakura dengan suara tercekat. "Ia mengkhianatiku."

"Wajar kok," komentar Sasuke datar. "Dia memang brengsek."

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Yah, kalau maksudmu dengan mabuk, suka menyewa gadis di diskotik, atau suka membaca buku porno, itu sih sudah aku ketahui sejak lama. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum di antara anak cowok angkatan kita. Meskipun tidak ada yang berani membongkarnya karena takut dengan jabatan ayah Sai. Kalau aku sih tidak berminat mencampuri urusannya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Heh? Tumben Sasuke bisa berbicara sedemikian panjang.

Ya, memang sifatnya irit katanya tak bisa bertahan jika yang ada di depannya adalah Sakura Haruno.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" tuntut Sakura.

"Yah, melihat kamu sebegitu cintanya pada Sai, nanti kamu justru akan menuduhku pembohong." Benar juga kata Sasuke. Sakura terlalu dibutakan cinta saat itu, sehingga mengabaikan semua gosip miring tentang Sai.

"Ya, semuanya sudah terjadi," desah Sakura pasrah.

"Sini," kata Sasuke singkat. Wajahnya melembut. Sakura berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke, menumpahkan sisa air matanya di baju Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

~('-'~)(~'-')~

Sasuke tersenyum mengiringi kepergian Sakura. Senang rasanya melihat ia kembali ceria. Tapi tak ayal kesal juga menghantam hatinya ketika ia tahu Sakura disakiti oleh Sai.

Karena itu, sebuah rencana muncul dalam otaknya, memicu senyuman licik yang terukir di bibir Sasuke.

(~'-')~~('-'~)

"Apaan itu ribut-ribut?" Sakura melongok ke arah papan mading. Tampaknya ramai sekali, sehingga siswa-siswi KHS berkumpul di sana, heboh sendiri menunjuk-nunjuk foto yang ada di papan mading.

Di sampingnya ada Hinata Hyuuga, gadis pemalu sahabatnya selain Ino. Ino sendiri sedang berjuang menerobos kerumunan untuk melihat pengumuman itu.

"Phuah!" Ino keluar dari kerumunan dengan bersimbah peluh. Tapi sorot mata kaget tetap tak lepas dari matanya, membuat Sakura dan Hinata penasaran.

"Ino, ada apa?" kata Hinata dengan suara lembut khasnya.

"Sa-sai di mading! Fotonya sedang merokok dan nge-_drugs_!" Tak lama setelah Ino mengatakan itu, guru BP dan Kepala Sekolah keluar dari ruangannya dan mencopot foto itu secara paksa. Pengumuman untuk memanggil Sai ke ruang BP juga terdengar lewat speaker sekolah.

"Whoa, Sai _is in a big trouble_," kata Ino. Sakura sih cuek- cuek saja. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan cowok satu itu.

"Ki-kira-kira Sai akan di-DO nggak ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Kemungkinan besar iya. Masa mau mempertahankan murid rusak di sekolah elite begini?" kata Ino.

"Tapi kan dia orangnya berpengaruh," jawab Hinata.

"Iya sih. _Well, only God knows_."

"Dan gue." Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Sakura.

"Eh, Sasuke. Emang lo tahu apa?"

"Keputusan final kepsek bahwa Sai akan di-DO," kata Sasuke enteng.

"Hari ini juga?" tanya Ino. Dasar, dia memang selalu antusias akan gosip.

"Yap!" Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura jadi curiga, ini kerjaannya Sasuke.

"Kadang-kadang aku jadi suka ikut campur kalau menyangkut dirimu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, lalu pergi begitu saja. Sakura cengo. Maksudnya apaan tuh?

"Sakura." Suara itu... Sakura menggigit bibir. Sai.

"Mau apa kau?" kata Sakura berusaha sesinis mungkin.

"Kau." Dan malam itu menjadi neraka untuk Sakura.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

Mata Sasuke memindai kelasnya. Tumben si rambut _pink _itu belum muncul?

"Yamanaka, kau tahu Sakura dimana?"

"Tidak tahu, kutelepon _handphonenya_ juga tidak aktif," kata Ino cemas.

"Hyuuga?"

"Tidak juga," kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia cemas terhadap Sakura. Tak biasanya Sakura begini.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kita berkunjung ke rumahnya, Hinata?" usul Ino.

"Baiklah, nanti pakai mobilku saja," kata Hinata.

"Tidak, pakai mobilku saja. Aku ikut," sela Sasuke.

"Oke," sahut Ino. Bunyi bel mengakhiri diskusi mereka, yang sibuk dengan pikiran dan prasangka tersendiri terhadap keadaan Sakura saat itu.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana, namun indah, seperti rumah-rumah klasik jaman dulu. Di dekat pagar ada sebuah bel, tapi Ino terlalu malas untuk menekannya dan mencoba cara klasik.

"Hei, Jidat!" panggil Ino. Tidak ada sahutan. Ino segera mengambil kunci cadangan yang tersembunyi di bawah pot dan membuka pagarnya. Ia juga menemukan kunci pintu depan di bawah keset. Seperti tuan rumah saja.

"Jidat!" Ino sudah berada di depan kamar Sakura, berusaha memastikan keberadaan Sakura di kamar itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara isak tangis dari dalam, membuat Ino semakin khawatir.

"Minggir." Satu kata dari Sasuke, dan pintu itu terdobrak dalam hitungan detik. Sasuke segera masuk tanpa permisi, dan melihat Sakura yang tidak berbusana, hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Darah sedikit terlihat di selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura, membuat Sasuke nyaris meledak, mengetahui siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

"Sai, kan?" kata Sasuke datar. Nadanya terkesan lebih datar dari biasanya, terdengar dingin dan mencekam. Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya isak tangis yang menjawab pertanyaan retorik Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke beranjak pergi dan membanting pintu Sakura yang rusak parah karena didobrak Sasuke, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terisak-isak di pelukan kedua sahabatnya.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

"_That served you right_!" Sasuke menatap Sai yang sudah tidak berdaya di depannya dengan sinis. Sai sendiri tetap menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menantang.

"Sekarang kau kalah, akulah yang sudah mendapatkan Sakura! Seutuhnya!" Sai tersenyum sinis. Membuat salah satu preman jalanan yang disewa Sasuke mempererat cengkeramannya di tangan Sai.

"Dasar manusia biadab, kau sebentar lagi akan mendekam di penjara, bodoh." Sasuke meninggalkan Sai setelah memberi isyarat pada para preman itu. Ia kembali ke rumahnya dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

Semuanya pasti tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

(~'-')~~('-'~)

"Sakura..."

"Jangan dekati aku, Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku... tidak pantas kau cintai, Sasuke..."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Itu sudah jelas, Sasuke!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke, berlari pergi. Sasuke bersandar ke pilar.

'Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku?'

Sakura sendiri berlari ke toilet, bersandar ke tembok yang dingin.

'Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku?'

"Baka(1)," komentar Naruto, cowok hiper teman(?) Sasuke melihat tindak-tanduk mereka berdua. Yang dikomentari mendelik, menatap Naruto kesal. Bisa-bisanya cowok dengan nilai yang selalu merah ini mengatainya bodoh?

"Habisnya, jelas dong Sakura masih _shock_ karena kehilangan keperawanannya." Naruto melipat tangan di dada, nadanya seperti sedang mengajari anak kelas satu SD.

"Ya, tapi mau sampai kapan begitu?" kilah Sasuke.

"Ya kau yang harus membuatnya berubah dong, Teme." Naruto jadi gemas sendiri. Ini cowok bener-bener pinter nggak sih.

"Caranya?"

"Yakinkan dia kalau dia berharga. Bukan salahnya kalau keperawanannya terambil. Salah Sai, kan?" kata Naruto. Sasuke merenungkan kata-kata Naruto yang tumben bijak itu.

"Ya udah. _Thanks_ya."

"_Anytime_. Tapi ini terdengar sedikit homo." Naruto langsung terkapar setelah mendapatkan satu bogem mentah dari Sasuke.

Sakura kembali terbangun dengan terengah. Bayangan Sai akhir-akhir ini terus menghantui mimpinya. Ia masih belum lupa akan malam di mana keperawanannya direnggut secara paksa. Dan lagi-lagi, ia menangis dalam diam.

BEEP. Suara _BlackBerry_menyela tangisnya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih _BlackBerry_ itu dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Dari Sasuke.

_Seperti apapun dirimu,_

_Kau tetap Sakura-ku. Sakura kecil yang selalu ada... di hatiku._

_**PS: Lihat ke luar.**_

Sakura membuka gorden dengan tergesa, melihat Sasuke yang pagi buta begini sudah ada di depan rumahnya.

"Tangkap," kata Sasuke. Sebuket bunga mawar mendarat dengan mulus di tangan Sakura. Di kartunya dengan jelas tertulis,

_I love you, just the way you are. – Sasuke_

Seketika air mata Sakura mengalir, namun kali ini bukan tangis ketakutan.

Kali ini, tangis bahagia. Karena akhirnya, ada orang yang menghargainya.

Terlebih lagi, orang itu adalah... Sasuke Uchiha.

~END~

Baka : Bodoh

Maaf, gaje ya? Aneh ya?

Gomen kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Tapi boleh minta review?


End file.
